1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to handbags, tote bags, purses, clutches, cosmetic bags, etc., and namely to a bag system with a small bag insert.
2. Description of Related Art
The disclosure relates generally to handbags, tote bags, purses, clutches, cosmetic bags, etc. with a small bag insert, a method of using the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
A tote bag, as used herein, may refer to a large and often unfastened bag, with parallel handles that emerge from the sides of its pouch. A standard tote may be made of sturdy cloth, perhaps with thick leather handles and/or bottoms. Common fabrics may include heavy canvas, possibly dyed, or treated to resist moisture and mold, jute, and in more recent times heavy nylon and other easy-care synthetics have become common. However, although the instant disclosure may be directed toward a tote bag, the invention is not so limited and other similar hand bags, purses, diaper bags, work bag, weekend bag, carry-on bag, travel bag, etc. or the like, can also be used and are thus considered a part of the instant disclosure.
In today's society, people are becoming increasingly busier and on the go constantly. Fashion conscious women (and possibly men) may therefore be in need of a fashionable bag that can meet the various demands of her (or his) day. In some instances, the person may require the space of a larger bag, like a tote for traveling, going to the gym, etc. In other instances, the person may desire a smaller bag and leave the bulky tote behind, like a purse, clutch, cosmetic bag, etc. for going to dinner, a night out on the town, etc. Thus, there is clearly a desire for two separate size bags that are fashionable and convenient to carry. However, in most cases, especially with people on the go, they may desire both the larger bag for space at certain times in the day and the smaller bag for ease and convenience for other times in the day. Typically, a person desiring both bags would be required to stack, balance, etc. the bags on one's shoulders or arms and lug around both bags. In addition, the person would be required to transfer the essentials (wallet, makeup, etc.) from one bag to another depending on which one is being using at the time, which may waste time and may often lead to misplaced items. Another problem with this multiple bag setup is that these bags often do not match, which is highly undesirable for fashion conscious people.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a bag system (like a tote bag or other similar bags, like a hand bag, purse, diaper bag, travel bag, work bag, weekend bag, carry-on bag, the like, etc.) with a small bag insert that is fashionable, convenient, and easy to operate. The instant disclosure is designed to address at least some of the above mentioned problems by providing a bag system with a small bag insert.